Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree
by Coffeetailor
Summary: Sequel to A Thief in One Life, A Thief in the Next. A couple of years pass, and the surprise that Koenma has been working on is finally ready. How will it effect Yukina and Kuwabara? 2x1, 3x4, KxH, KuwaYukina Recently moved from the YYH section.
1. Awakening

A/N: Welcome to the shiny new sequel of "A Thief in One Life, A Thief in the Next." This one mainly focuses on Kuwabara and Yukina, though of course involving all of our favorites from the last fic. I hope you enjoy, and keep an eye out for the series of side fics that are coming up in this fiction universe.

Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree

Chapter One

Awakening

Kuwabara Kazuma slowly came into consciousness after what felt like a long sleep, perhaps one a bit too long. His first thoughts were those of confusion. The bed didn't feel like the one from their hotel room on Hanging Neck Island. Where was he?

The first step, of course, was to open his yes. The room was as unfamiliar as the bed, and was the sky outside the window… red?

"Hey, you're awake."

Don't panic, he told himself. There was a tall youkai sitting in a chair only three feet away. The man, for it was clearly male, wore his long, black hair up in a ponytail with two locks falling on either side of his head. His eyes were violet and amused. If he hasn't killed you yet, there's a chance to escape. "Where am I?"

"Konchuu," the youkai chirped happily. He grinned at the human's continued confusion. "It's in the Makai."

With a yelp, he shot out of the bed and away from what he assumed was his guard. What had happened to the tournament? Had they won? He was still alive, so they must have, but why then was he in the demon world?

The youkai laughed, and Kuwabara couldn't help but to think that it sounded friendly, despite its source. Maybe he was a friendly(ish) demon, like Kurama. Then again, it could all be an act to make him let his guard down long enough to eat him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. ""Where are the others?"

The youkai shrugged. "Dunno. Here and there. Last I saw Yusuke, he was raiding the kitchens. Kurama was in the library, but that was this morning. No idea on Hiei."

He was about to ask 'What about Genkai?' when the door opened and a human (at least he looked human. You couldn't always tell) man entered, silently shutting it behind him. "Kuronue, your brother's looking for you."

"Maa, maa, I'm going," the newly labeled Kuronue said, standing up and stretching. "Oh, by the way, Kazuma, meet Heero. Heero, meet Kuwabara Kazuma. Okay, I'll go find big brother. Keep an eye on him for me?" He didn't wait for the other's nod before skipping out of the room.

Kuwabara blinked. "Is he always that energetic?"

"No," Heero said shortly, moving to take the chimera's vacated seat. "He's often worse."

Scary thought. "So, how'd you end up here?"

The blue-eyed man looked him over as though checking for injuries. "Originally? I got shot. This time I'm on vacation. Kuronue wanted to visit family. His brother-in-law owns this castle."

"The same brother who he went to talk to?" Kuwabara asked, trying to fit things together in his mind. No one had mentioned the tournament so far. Could it have gotten over already? How long had he been asleep?

"His mate," Heero corrected.

And he'd thought that the looks Kurama and Hiei sometimes exchanged when they didn't know he was watching had been weird. But two men _married_? Well, they were demons, so it might not be all that uncommon. He hadn't really seen too many female youkai after all.

His mind was immediately derailed. Yukina! She'd been at the tournament! Where was she? Kuwabara lunged forward to grab Heero's shirt, searching his face for answers as the other human remained passive. "Where's Yukina? Is she safe? What happened with-?"

"Yukina is perfectly safe," Heero interrupted, waiting to be let go. He could quite easily remove the red-head's grip, but didn't want to hurt him so soon after his wakening. "You'll see her enough enough, but not until Koenma and our brothers decide the time is right."

"_Our brothers_?" he sputtered, startled into letting go and sitting down hard onto the bed.

"In-law," Heero said to clarify. He was just watching the man until Kuronue returned. But already, he suspected that something had gone wrong in the process.

Kuwabara gulped. He _had_ been out for a long time if Shizuru had gotten married. Was it to someone he know, or a guy he'd never even met?

Despite the fact that he was fair bursting with questions, they didn't talk for the rest of the time until Kuronue returned, still bouncing with energy. Kuwabara tried not to stare when the youkai greeted Heero with a kiss, or when Heero kissed back, but it was hard.

"Operation 'Distract Little Sister' is complete," Kuronue informed his mate cheerfully, draping over Heero's shoulders. "So big brother says I'm to take him" He gestured toward Kuwabara, "to little brother's office."

Sure likes his nicknames, Kuwabara thought, nervously watching the chimera approach him. He knew for a fact that younger brothers were often worse than their older counterparts, and he was pretty sure they didn't have to actually be related for that to hold true.

"Come on, we're going for a bit of a walk now," Kuronue said. "You know, we're not planning on killing you, not after all the work that went into bringing you here. You'll like at least part of what we've got planned, promise. And I never break my word."

With a couple of misgivings still remaining, Kuwabara followed the youkai out into a castle hallway, surprisingly well-lit by large windows on the opposite wall. Well dressed youkai of different races greeted Kuronue as they passed, some talking amongst themselves while others carried papers and the like.

"Right through here," he said, pulling open a large door to let Kuwabara into a new, much busier room. He raised his voice to call to someone in the center of the bustling crowd. "Hey, little brother, I've brought him!"

The room fell silent just in time for a very familiar voice to cut through. "Baka chimera, I've told you to not call that that. Leave us."

The youkai crowd filed out, their voices raising again before they were gone, leaving Kuwabara and Kurama alone with the one at the desk. The sight of him nearly sent the poor human's brain into short circuit.

Hiei sat behind a large desk with a pen in one hand and an official looking document in the other, held up for closer examination. He set down both before removing a pair of wire framed reading glasses from the bridge of his nose with a sigh. There was something else strange, but Kuwabara just couldn't put his finger on it.

Red eyes looked up to fix on his face. Then, as though just to further break Kuwabara's brain, Hiei actually smiled. "Welcome back, Kazuma."


	2. Meet and Greet

A/N: New chapter for the lovely peoples! I have the new Harry Potter book! Okies... Anyway. The others are finally figuring things out and Kuwabara is just getting more and more confused as the minutes tick by. I hope you enjoy.

The Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree

Chapter Two

Meet and Greet

_The world's ending_, Kuwabara thought, positive of the upcoming Armageddon. Read A) Hiei smiled. B) Hiei smiled at _him_. And C) Hiei called him by his first name.

"I think you broke him, little brother," Kuronue said, watching Kuwabara self combust.

A new voice spoke up from the door. "I hope not. Yukina and Yusuke would be rather upset, I imagine."

Turning to see the new arrival, the one human in the room couldn't help but to step back from the imposing silver figure. The youkai was familiar, but it took him a moment to place just where he'd seen him. When it finally clicked, he felt like hitting his head on something. "Kurama!"

"It's good to see you, old friend," the kitsune said, embracing him. It was odd to be shorting than the normally red-headed plant wielder. "Yusuke will be here shortly. I already sent someone to get him."

"Wait, this is your castle?" Kuwabara asked, eyes widening. Kurama had a castle? When had this happened?

Kurama shook his head, putting the psychic at ease. For a moment. "It's Hiei's. Mine's in Gondara." He sent this brother a concerned look, to which Kuronue shrugged. Something was off. He should already know these things.

"We might have to replace that door soon if it keeps getting slammed open like that," Kuronue mused when Yusuke made his grand entrance.

"I have two things to say," the hanyou said as a greeting. "one: Hiei, your staff is psychotic. Two," he grinned at this point. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Kuwabara."

Good to be back," Kuwabara said, a bit numb as he stared at his rival turned best friend. Odd tattoos littered the visible areas on skin on the delinquent. His hair had grown long, a thing that boggled the mind. Someone, he suspected Keiko and Kurama, had forced him into nice clothes, a sleeveless version of what Kurama wore in battle. Hiei wore something similar, actually. But what really chilled Kuwabara's blood was the fact that Yusuke looked like he was in his twenties, not the sixteen that he remembered. Come to think of it, that's what had been off on Hiei as well. They were both older. "What's going on? How long have I been out? Who won the tournament?"

"The tournament?" Kurama asked, confused and worried. "Hiei..."

The fire demon's jagan flashed under his warding headband as he reached up to touch Kuwabara's forehead. "What's the last thing you remember before walking up here?"

"That girly man Shishiwakamoto throwing his veil at me," he said. It was a memorable thing after all. "Why's that important?"

His teammates didn't answer. Instead, Kurama sat down hard on the desk, Yusuke began pounding his head against the wall, and Hiei... well Hiei just didn't move, staring at Kuwabara with wide eyes.

"The dark tournament," Kurama said weakly. "His memory cuts off during the dark tournament."

"I take it that that's bad?" Kuronue guessed, speaking up.

"Yes, baka chimera, that's bad," Hiei said, stepping away from Kuwabara after lowering his head. "Call Koenma and tell him to turn around and get back here _now_."

"Bring your mate and meet us in the sitting room after that," Kurama said, palming his forehead while shaking his head in despair. "But snag one of the staff on your way. I have a feeling that we're all going to want something strong before long. And if you find Yomi, ask him to distract Yukina for a little while longer. We can't let her see him until this is sorted out."

The chimera bounced away in one direction while the human found himself led away in another. They went down several flights of stairs before going into a comfortable sitting room fully equipped with sofas and a fireplace. Kurama flopped down onto one, stretched out fully while Hiei took a seat on the armrest by his head, a hand running over silver hair even as it bled red. Soon, the familiar form of Minamino Shuuichi was stretched out in a suddenly exhausted slump.

Seeing Kurama change forms, Yusuke allowed his human blood to temporarily dominate, causing his markings to fade. If their theory was true, then it'd help to put Kuwabara at ease in the strange world he'd been suddenly thrust into.

"I say we let Heero or Kuronue handle the history lesson," Yusuke announced from his slouch in one of the easy chairs. "They were more involved anyway."

"Once we reach the AC era, yes, but not before," Kurama said with a sigh. "Hiei and I will take care of the Makai politics."

"Just tell me how long I've been out, guys," Kuwabara said, growing nervous from the way they'd been acting.

Yusuke sighed. "You weren't out, Kuwabara. You were dead."

He couldn't breath. "Dead? How- When- Was it during the tournament? Did I at least take the guy down with me? What-"

"You didn't die during the damned Dark Tournament, baka!" Hiei snapped. "You died of old age, with all the typical trappings of friends and family and sap!"

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded, sitting up abruptly. "That's no way to break the news to him!"

"I won't coddle him," the hiyoukai retorted. "Even if he is family."

"Family?" Kuwabara stuttered, eyes wide. "I- When did that happen? Did you marry Shizuru or something, or a cousin?"

Hiei snorted. "I didn't marry a member of your family, Kazuma. You married one of mine. My sister."

The human was still gaping when Kuronue and Heero walked into the room, a tray laden servant following them. Noticing his brother's form and guessing at the reason for it, the chimera took the cue to change into his human form as he and his mate took seats on the sofa left for them. Passing out the drinks, the servant bowed and left.

"You have a sister?" Kuwabara asked, dazed. "And I'm married to her?"

"Yes, I have a _twin_ sister," Hiei said, taking a strong gulp from his drink. "Fortunately, you already knew her before your memory cut off. In fact, you'd already vowed to help her find her brother."

Kuwabara gulped. "_You're_ Yukina's brother?" Then the dots connected and his face brightened. "I married Yukina?"

"At least he's happy about something," Yusuke said, laughing as he toasted toward the despairing kitsune. "Wait until he finds out about his descendents."

"I have _descendents_?"


	3. Explanations

A/N: I'm spending a month in Miami! Don't worry, I have my laptop with me, so I can still update as soon as the chapters are churned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter more than our poor Kazuma. Oh yeah, if I didn't create it, it's not mine. Read and review!

"Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree"

Chapter Three

Explanations

It took a while to calm Kuwabara down from his excited chatter about how great his children must have been and the great deeds they would have completed. After getting irritated as their attempts to divert his focus failed, Kuronue decided to play dirty with the truth.

"You last two known descendents are circus performers," he said loudly, speaking over Kuwabara. "And they're probably going to be the last of the line because they're both gay as jaybirds." (1)

_That_ gave the curly haired man pause for sure. "You positive?"

"Went to both of their weddings," the chimera said. "Very interesting affairs seeing as the entire circus was invited to both and your great-great-great-etcetera grandson married a man with twenty nine older sisters, some of which have been getting their first grandchildren in the last couple of years. Don't worry, Tro and Cathy already know about you and the Makai and all of that love, so it's safe to take you to meet them."

"Actually, it was quite the oddity that, when we looked for them, it turned out that we already had met both, and Trowa, your grandson, had fought with Heero and Kuronue during the last ningen war," Kurama said. "Now, where to start?"

"Well, it's been 225 years since that Dark Tournament, and 124 since your death at one hundred and seventeen," Yusuke said, glaring at his empty cup. His mouth quirked sideways as he glanced up at his old rival. "Go ahead and ask."

"If it's been that long, then how are you alive?" Kuwabara asked, quickly checking that Yusuke did indeed have feet. "Kurama and Hiei, I can understand, they're youkai, but you're human. Right?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the other three tentai as they tried to figure out how to best break the news.

"Half."

"What?" the ginger-haired man asked, looking to Kuronue, only to blink. Distracted, he hadn't noticed the chimera's transformation, but the eyes gave him away.

"He's half human," Kuronue said calmly. "From what I understand, he discovered that he had a powerful youkai in his line about a year after the tournament. He died a second time fighting a human psychic named Sensui, and his blood reviving him as a hanyou. Until then, no one knew."

'_So they weren't hiding it from me,'_ Kuwabara thought, somehow relieved. "What about the two of you? You call yourself Kurama's brother, but you don't exactly look like either of his forms."

"Oh, there's never been blood connecting us," the chimera said, smiling as the tension in the room began to relax. Mission accomplished, as Heero would say. "But most siblings in the Youko clan aren't actually of blood. We're mostly a clad of adoptions. Kurama raised me, and I became his brother. I lost count of how many species our clan includes. Kitsune, human and chimera are just a few."

"Because Kurama's got a soft spot for kids a mile wide, even if he denies it," Yusuke said with a laugh, grinning at the scowling fox and catching the amused glint in red eyes over Kurama's head as Hiei fought not to snicker. "So, you're not mad?"

Broad shoulders shrugged. "You can't pick your ancestors, and I know that not all youkai are evil. And Kurama, I already knew about your soft spot. Kind of obvious with how you acted around that kid whose dad was dating your mom. Say, they ever get married?"

"Yes, they did," the kitsune said with a sigh. "You attended the wedding, actually. You attended all of ours, even mine and Hiei's." For some reason, the thought seemed amuse Kurama. Even Hiei smirked.

"Let's see… Keiko and I marred at twenty-one, Kurama and Hiei two years later, and you were twenty-five when you and Yukina got married," Yusuke listed off. "She found out about Hiei being her brother right before his ceremony, because otherwise she couldn't have stood in as his family. You, on the other hand, did get told until your daughter was born."

Kuwabara's mouth ran dry. _Daughter_. Of course, with the announcement that he had descendants, he knew he had to have at least one kid, but it hadn't really sunk in before now. "Is- is she here too?"

There was silence once again.

"When you died, Hina had recently married a human man by the name of Edward Bloom. Since her coloring was normal enough to pass as human, she never told him that she was hanyou," Hiei said quietly, his eyes sad. "The last of us that had remained in the ningenkai up until then left for Makai, Yukina included. Hina stayed behind with her husband and we lost contact. We haven't heard from her since." (2)

"What'd she look like?" the human asked, searching their faces.

"Your eyes, Yukina's smile," Kurama said before allowing a small chuckle. "Hiei's hair. That's why you found out when you did. Apparently, Hina took after her grandfather, and in more ways than one. She was more attuned to fire than ice. You had to be told why."

Yusuke laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Man, Hiei used to spoil her rotten whenever he visited or came to help her train. Definitely his favorite niece. Adored her almost as much as he did Fuji. His name was my idea, by the way."

"And I still can't believe you managed to talk us into it," Kurama said with a groan. He caught Kuwabara's look of confusion. "Our son. You were… sixty when he was born."

"Same year as the first colony went up," Kuronue said cheerfully. "L1, where my darling Hee-chan was born over a century later."

"We'd planned to go watch the launch, but Hiei just happened to go into labor that day," Kurama added with a wry look at his mate, whose face colored as he noticeably scowled, baring his teeth at the kitsune.

"It was your damned fault," the fire demon growled.

"You broke him again," Heero stated, amused.

"Then would this be a bad time to tell him that he's been reminiscing about old times with the three kings of the Makai?" Kuronue asked innocently.

If he'd been conscious, Kuwabara would have reflected on how it was a good thing that he'd already been sitting down. But he wasn't conscious for the very same reasons that it was good to be seated. He had just fainted.

----

A/N: The time-line I'm using for this fic took forever to work out so that it could work in my little vision of the world. I'll post it later if asked, or link to it off the site. Anything that's really confusing will probably be explained in the fic later or in a side fic, including how the crazy family tree works.

1. See upcoming side fic, "Koorime to Circus Performers."

2. Kuwabara Hina, named for her maternal grandmother.


	4. Travel

A/N: Welcome back to the fic, ladies and gentle readers. I'm on my way back from my month in Miami and am writing to you from several thousand feet in altitude. Behold, I fly. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and leave me a nice review. I don't own Gundam Wing or Yu Yu Hakusho, so no sue-age. One last thing. I love roller coasters!

"Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree"

Chapter Four

Travel

Shooting his brother an annoyed look, Kurama rubbed his temples. He could already feel the headache coming on and Kuwabara had only been awake for an hour. "Did you have to tell him like that?"

"Ah, he was already about to keel over from your announcement about Hiei," Kuronue retorted, snorting in amusement. "I just finished the job."

The kitsune sighed. "Kami help us. Yusuke, could you take him until he's re-adjusted? It'll be easier to keep him hidden from Yukina if they're not in the same castle, and Hiei and I return to the Ningenkai the day after tomorrow."

"Maybe for a day or two, but I promised my generals that I'd go do something all political-ish soon, and I've been putting it off for a while now."

"He should come with us to the Ningenkai," Kuronue offered, raising his hand as though in class. "We could introduce him to Tro and Cathy. That'd cheer him up."

"It's a possibility," Hiei agreed. "But he's not staying with us."

"We have an extra room," Heero said, glancing toward the KO'd man.

Kurama nodded. "It's settled then. Kuronue and Heero will take him to Yusuke's lands, and they'll leave the Makai from there. Hiei and I will meet up with you for breakfast before work on Monday at the usual café."

Unaware that his plans were being made for him, Kuwabara slept on.

When next he was awake, the first thing Kuwabara noticed was that he was moving, and quickly. Eyes opening, blue feathers filled his entire vision, making him sneeze suddenly. The sound apparently caught someone's attention.

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty."

_Yusuke?_ He thought blearily. He gathered his tattered thoughts for a moment before the day's events caught up to him. Eyes wide, he sat up suddenly, taking in the vast forest rushing by below them as he and his rival flew above on a giant blue bird. "How long was I out this time?"

"Just a few hours," Yusuke informed him cheerfully. "We're on our way to Kamaitachi, my lands. You can stay there for a bit until the others go back to Ningenkai. Kurama and Hiei are doing a turn of human life right now, working with the Preventors, a peacekeeping corps that started up a bit ago after the end of a global war. Kuronue and Heero are some of the top agents, actually."

"So the Makai is still secret?" Kuwabara asked, trying to gather as much information as possible.

"To the general public, but a good portion of the government heads know about it because Kuronue's friends with the former queen of Earth," the hanyou explained. "Nice kid. Used to stalk Heero when they were teenagers though. She's actually dating a nephew of your great-grandson's husband. Not sure which nephew. It's a big- oh no."

That didn't sound good. "What is it?"

Groaning, Yusuke pointed down at the trees in front of them, particularly at one that appeared to be growing taller to meet them. There was a flash of red in the branches. It flickered from sight just as they passed by and Kuwabara yelped as an unfamiliar red-head landed on the bird's back next to them.

The youkai grinned. "Hello, Uncle Yusuke. Fine day to be flying. Good to see you not-dead, Uncle Kazuma."

"Uncle?" Kuwabara squeaked, eyes wide. He looked the stranger over, taking in red hair and eyes, and that familiar style of cloak. "You're Fuji!"

Fuji eyed his uncle for a moment before turning to Yusuke. "Okay, what went wrong?"

"Damn, you really do take after your father, don't you," Yusuke said with a wry grin. "Kuwabara's memories cut off during the Dark Tournament that we participated in back before my second death. Anyway, Kuwabara, meet your nephew. He's a plant master like Kurama, but seems to have inherited Hiei's speed as well."

"Best of both worlds, I think, but Mum's fire or Aunt Yukina's ice would have been useful growing up with Hina," Fuji said with a tilt of the head. "You look a lot different young."

"Aren't you on your way somewhere?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, to see Atsuko," the youkai said cheerfully. "With how much time see and that Chang guy have been spending together, I figured that it's about time that they had a chaperone. And who better?"

"Hey, isn't Atsuko your mother's name?" Kuwabara asked the hanyou. "Is she still alive too?"

"Na, she died before before you did," Yusuke said. "This Atsuko is my daughter." He correctly read Kuwabara's gaping stare. "Yes, I have a daughter. Keiko was her mother, and she definitely took after her in her punches, though she looks a lot like Mom. Parties like her too. I think my generals are planning to run for the hills when I retire from the throne."

"Oi! We'd like to get there before nightfall!" Kuronue yelled up to them from where he flew just under the canopy level. "Quit stalling and get a move on!"

"They're coming too?" the human asked, noticing the pair for the first time. Kuronue was carrying Heero in front so that his wings were free to keep them aloft.

"Told you, those two are our contacts to the human government," Yusuke said. "Oh, that reminds me. In the human world, Kuronue goes as Maxwell Duo, or Duo Maxwell as he usually puts it. Lived on an American colony for a couple of years. Heero uses the same last name. Oh, and Kurama's using Minamino Shuuichi again. Let's see, Hiei's using his real name, your grandson goes by Winner Trowa, but his sister's Bloom Catherine, though most people nowadays use the western way of saying their names in the human world. Trowa's husband is Winner Quatre, and Catherine's wife is Catolina Dorothy. Try not to be weirded out by the eyebrows. The lady they're working for is called Lady Une, and I have no idea what her first name is, and I'm not sure if they do either. She's the head of the Preventors. Whatever you do, don't upset her adopted daughter, Mariemaia. Kid tried took over the world a couple of years back. Almost managed it too. Any questions?"

"Just one," Kuwabara said, pointing to the large structure looming in their path. "What's that?"Yusuke grinned. "That, my old friend, is home."


	5. Kamaitachi

A/N: Been a bit since I wrote this one because I, genius that I am, lost the notebook. Found it finally, and wrote this in the midst of chewing my way through "Princess Tutu," an adorable shojo that my older sister suggested to me. Switching between watching that and Hellsing has been odd, to say the least. Well, enjoy the chapter. Read and review!

"Ice Maiden's Mulberry Tree"

Chapter Five

Kamaitachi

The Kamaitachi castled looked a lot more like an insect hive than the fortress Kuwabara had expected. The hanyou king apparently noticed his stare, because he grinned. "Yeah, not exactly me, I know. Inherited the place from my ancestral dad, Raizon."

Fuji glanced casually down toward the ground before calling to the woman standing below. "Hey, Atsuko-chan! Where's Wufei? Didn't eat him, did you?"

Puu suddenly banked to avoid was unmistakably a variation of Yusuke's spirit gun. Once he'd steadied himself, Kuwabara started laughing. "Nice kid you got there, Yusuke."

"Ah, she takes after her mother," Yusuke said with a snort.

Kuronue and Heero were standing with the dark-haired woman when they landed, the bird butting its head against her in greeting. Sending it off with a pat on the head, she turned to Kuwabara. "Welcome back, Kazuma-jisan. The baka here" She nodded her head toward the chimera. "tells me diaper boy screwed up and you're missing a ton of memories."

"I thought I was the baka," Fuji said in mock hurt, only to dodge swiftly as a kick was aimed at his head, swinging around to counter. Yusuke led the rest of their group away as the two got into a rather impressive fight.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Kuwabara asked, tossing a glance over his shoulder as he was herded toward the castle doors. Atsuko's fists and feet were already glowing and Fuji was brandishing a green blade that he suspected was made of some sort of plant.

"They're just playing," Yusuke said with a careless shrug. "Oh, hey, there you are! Was wondering when I saw the brat and not you. Kuwabara, meet Wufei."

Wufei was a compactly built Chinese man with a sleek pony-tail falling just past his shoulder blades. It was to no surprise that a sword hung at his waist. He took a more solid stance as Kuronue, smoothly melting from youkai to human form mid-bounce, skipped over and glomped onto him with a cheer. "Wuffers!"

"It's _Wufei_, baka chimera," the man growled, trying to pry the braided growth free. Sighing, he gave up and nodded to Heero in greeting. "Heero."

"And now you've met three of our five crazy pilots," Kuronue said, though he supposed Duo might be more appropriate now that the youkai had taken human form. "All that're left are you grandson and his snuggle bunny. Unless you count Zechsy. He'll be part of the clan soon, because his sister's marrying one of Quatre's nephews soon. Welcome to the biggest powerhouse family the three worlds, by the way. We have the three kings of the Makai, the former queen of the world, a couple of people who almost took over the world, their more intelligent minions, the ruling population of L4, half the worthwhile thieves of the Makai, a family of human mercenaries, a circus-"

"A few ferriers," Heero added in, thinking of Solo.

"-And the king of the Reikai," Duo said, finishing with a grin. "I'm probably forgetting some people. When we get back to Ningenkai, I'll show you the picture someone took of the family tree I drew a couple of days ago. Quatre said he'd print it for me."

Kuwabara was very wide-eyed by the end of that. "Just what happened while I was dead?"

"A whole lot of insanity," Yusuke said with a laugh.

The resurrected human man had finally started to adjust by the time dinner (a meal eaten in Yusuke's private quarters rather than the dining hall) rolled around, and he was gradually filled in about the missing years, both those he'd forgotten and those he'd never lived through. Duo seemed to enjoy narrating the war, using soup spoons and rolls to re-enact favorite battles.

"Just how big are these Gundam things?" he asked, thinking of the damage being described.

"Deathscythe Hell, mine, was over sixteen meters tall, weighed about seven tons," Duo said casually. "And it was the shortest, now that I think about it."

"That's… big," Kuwabara said, a little stunned.

"Anyway, we destroyed the lot of them after the Mariemaia bit," the braided man continued, spearing a chunk of steak on his fork. "It was for the best, but I do kinda miss my buddy. But no war, no need for weapons. So, you'll be staying with Heero and I, taking his old room. We were roomies before we hitched, so just moved into one room. Don't worry, it's sound-proof." (Kuwabara didn't want to think about what the chimera implied by that.) "There's a shelf in the kitchen with a bunch of bottles and stuff. Don't touch it. When you meet Quatre, you can ask why."

"He seems to be adapting fairly quickly," Fuji commented, watching the conversation from the other end of the table.

"Kuwabara's already been good at rolling with the punches," Yusuke said with a nod. "So, what's the score?"

The red-head grimaced. "567-562, Atsuko. She's been training with you when I'm not around, hasn't she?"

"Like I have time to train while I'm here," the king snorted. "That's why I train so much at your parents' places when I get away from the three baldies. I think she trains by attacking them. Maybe with Wufei sometimes these days. He's pretty good with the sword."

Fuji's expression went from peeved to mischievous in a split second. "Good enough to court our darling Atsuko-chan?"

Yusuke started at him for a moment before snickering. "As if I have any say in who the brat dates. Like I've said, she's a combination between her mother and mine. Two women who'd kick my ass if they thought I was telling them what to do, and she's no different."

A servant entered with a bow. "Yusuke-sama, Koenma-sama has arrived."

"Bring him on in," Yusuke said. "And nicely."

The youkai's flash of fang among his otherwise human appearance showed his true nature as he smirked, clearly intending to interpret 'nicely' his own way. Seeing this, Yusuke just shook his head. No point in correcting him. It wasn't as though it would make a difference.


End file.
